


Sammy Saga Chapter 51-60

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are now on DeGroot Keep.<br/>Sammy learns something about Scout.<br/>She goes up against the BLU Demoman, <br/>She learns about the Secret of DeGroot keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Saga Chapter 51

**Author's Note:**

> Writers notes: I did my best I know DeGroot keep technically has more rounds. I thought I had enough but then when I found out how many rounds it can be well I did not have enough material for it to not sound to dragged out and trust me I had lots of notes on all the mercs load outs and everything but yea. I will like to say I did add some fantasy jokes here and there. Trust me there was a lot more jokes but I might be using those for the next chapter.

When the team are transported they are in a stone room. Sammy looks in awe going to the wooden cabinet full of supplies. “Oh by Talos this looks awesome.” She wonders about the area so excited. “I will now become Eldárwen.” She moves about more in the keep. She looks at wooden doors. “Oh whats in here?” 

Sniper comes to her and pulls her back. “Come on Eldárwen let me take you to our archers area.” 

“But Tim I wanna see whats behind the doors.” She pouts a bit as she is taken up a set of stairs to a wall. She sees the medic following. “Why the hell are you.... oh right your cross bow of hurting and healing.”

“Crusaders crossbow.” Medic said rolling his eyes. “It is bad enough you call my medibeam the healy beam.” 

Sammy smiles. “Oh come on Doc I know you don't mind it you smirk every time.”

Medic groans standing on the castle wall. “This will be fun.” 

Sammy stands besides a flaming brazer besides her. Scout runs up besides her panting. “You guys forgot about me I can stun them for ya with my ball give ya an easy target.” Scout swings his sandman about. “Oh yea I am ready to bash some Blus in why hasn't the alarm started?” He bounces on his feet a bit. “Come on come on.”

Sammy groans. “Scooter calm down your helmet will fall off if you keep bouncing.” 

The alarm goes off. Scout smiles. “Tonight we die in Hell.”

Sniper groans. “Oh bugger all.”

The BLUs run over the hill. Medic, Sniper, and Sammy start to shoot their arrows. After a bit Scout throws his ball and hits it with his sandman knocking out the BLU Soldier. Sammy then aims her arrow at him and shoots him in the knee causing him to fall dead. Scout laughs. “Hey you used to be alive like me till you took an arrow to the knee.”

Sammy groans and glares at him gathering arrows. “Seriously Scooter? SERIOUSLY?”

Scout smiles. “Yea I bought Skyrim and played it so what. Made me feel closer to you cause I know you love that crap.” Sammy glares still her arrow over the flaming brazer. “What? Come on it's like the big line every one knows it.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Scooter. 1 that phrase is annoying as fuck when you invest a ton of hours into that game right up there with the Sweet roll line. 2 that phrase doesn't literally mean the guy got shot with an arrow. It is based on a old phrase that is a reference to getting married.”

Scout looks confused. “Wait so it means he stopped being an adventurer cause he got hitched?” Sammy nods. “Why couldn't they take there lover with them? I mean I think that would be kinda fun. I mean they most likely knew anyway. Right?”

Sammy sighs. “Yes Scooter that would be right.” She looks up hearing the sound that a capture point was taken.

Sniper looks over. “Sammy get back to shootin', you're missing out on the fun.”

Medic laughs killing another BLU. “Eins, Zwei, drei, …. Ugh, I do not think we brought enough body bags.” 

Sammy looks back seeing the BLUs moving, she shoots her arrows she was unaware her arrow tip was on fire due to being near the brazer. The arrow hits the Blue Heavy he was then on fire. “What the hell? How is he on fire?”

Sniper chuckles. “Don't you remember when we went to the water temple and shot the sun?” Sammy gives an side glance at him. “Okay if you must know you kept your arrow near the brazer it light your arrow, you can do the same thing with Pyro on a normal map.” 

Sammy smiles lighting another arrow and shooting again. “Oh this is gonna be fun.” A flaming arrow misses. “I have one complaint lack of everything else burning around the arrow.”

“Pyro says the same thing every battle.” Sniper chuckles a bit. Music suddenly plays. “Well seems like they are trying to get the final point.” He turns aiming at the group. “Might wanna go down there twitchy.” 

Scout runs down. “Time to bash some heads in.” 

Sammy takes out her Eyelander. “Think you can handle it on your own, I wanna try out my new sword.” She jumps off the wall. “Ouch bad idea.” She feels a pinch in her rear she looks over noticing a syringe arrow. “Oh thanks Doc.” She pulls it out then smiles. “Oh lets see what this sword can do.”

She runs over and notices the Blue Sniper using a huntsman near the gate. She goes over to him feeling a bit slower due to the sword. She slices at the enemy taking his head. “Well that was fast.”

“Heaaddssss”

“Yea you got a head now shush.” She looks over noticing a green tinge over her right eye. “What the fuck is going on?” She runs off into the halls of the castle. She freaked out. “What the hell man?” 

A Deep chuckle was heard in the shadows. “Oh I see my RED counterpart has given this wee lass an Eyelander with out even telling her one of the side effects.” Sammy looks over seeing the BLU Demoman. “See lass the Eyelander has a wee little effect. When you feed its hunger for heads your right eye gets a green aura around it. Also your health and speed get a little boost depending how many heads you have.” He chuckles. “Guess he never notices the glow due to his patch, I guess he never looked at himself in a mirror either.” 

Sammy walks back a bit. “Why aren't you in the thick of the battle?”

“Oh I was lass took out your Demo and collected his heads, but my Eyelander sensed another head collection.” He looks over at her. “Seems like he gave you a spare one.” His eye was glowing brighter than hers. “You must be the Commander our Spy talked about. Shot him in the face twice.” Sammy takes up her sword. “Oh you think you can fight me? It isn't like one of those video games you play or those little fantasy novels. Look at you holding the sword like a bat.” He spits. “This is how you use a sword.” He takes his Eyelander out smiling as he charges at her. 

She smirks knowing that he can only charge in a strait line. She takes a side step to the right the Blu Demo runs past her. “Ha ha you can only go in a strait....” The Demo turns around and goes at her and stops. She makes a shocked expression. “How the Fuck are you doing that?”

Demo points down to his feet. He was wearing shoes with steel curved points on the end. “Ali Baba's Wee Booties. Not only does it give me a health boost to help with the loss I have due to my Eyelander, it lets me turn while charging. For a Commander who watches her team you don't have full understanding of the items they use do ya lass?”

She growls. “I am learning do you know how many you guys have?” She puts her sword in front of her. “You gonna fight me or what.”

“Oh lass I have 3 heads you only have one do you want me to point out the odds for ya?” 

“I don't need to know the odds. I just want you to shut the hell up.” She goes at him with her sword. “For RED team.”

Blu Demo smirks and runs at her full charge pinning her to a wall her sword falling out of her hand. He laughs the sword against her throat. “Lass as long as I have the Eyelander no man can defeat me.” He smiles in a way that makes Sammy's skin crawl. “I am gonna enjoy taking your pretty head off lass.” 

Sammy struggles a bit moving her hand to her quiver pulling out an arrow while the Demo readies his sword. She lifts up the arrow. “I am not a man.” She jabs her arrow into the temple of the Demo causing him to die instantly. She breaths heavily. “Did I just do a variant of that line from Return of the King?” She feels her self getting stronger the green aura around her eye brighter. “Oh shit this is a lot.” She laughs and then screams. “I have the power.”

She grabs her sword and runs off seeing the fight over the last point. She runs over to the fray swinging her sword slicing Blus. She bumps into the Red Demo's back. “Hey Tavish you didn't tell me I would be having impaired vision using this thing.”

Demo swings his sword. “You have astigmatism your vision is always impaired.”

“I mean the green eye glow smart ass.” 

“Oh yea that I forgot to tell you about that.”

“Ya think so?” She swings her sword hitting a Blu.

“Speaking of impaired vision. Where are your glasses?”

Sammy groans decapitating the Blu Medic. “I took them off while on our base. Do you know how much it cost to replace them? Besides blood will be hard to whip off mid battle?” All the blus were dead and the gate was closed. “Did we win?”

Medic walks over holding his amputator. “Nien we haven't the enemy all died before taking the point and the gate fell down, they took to long, now they have to recapture the other points.” He laughs.

Scout runs over. “Hey Sammy Snipes needs you at the....holy shit Sammy your eye.”

“Yea Scout my eye is glowing cute side effect isn't it?” She rubs her right eye slowly. “Why is it so freaking bright now?”

Tavish laughs. “How many heads do ya have?” 

“I don't know I collected that Sniper's first,”

“And you collect the heads from those with a head collection” Tavish blinks. “Wait I had one he had two he took me out and got mine, that means he has....had 3. How did you take care of him?” 

Spy walks out of the hall and uncloaks. “I can answer that.” Spy then adjusts his tie. “Sammy here took out the Demo by plunging an arrow into his temple.”

Sammy glares at him. “You were there watching me fight that creep?”

“But of course I am a Spy we lurk in the shadows waiting for our pray.” 

Sammy squints her eyes. “You could have intervened.” 

“I wanted to see if you could handle yourself.” He rolls his neck. “I was about to back stab him till I saw you take an arrow to his head. I would like to point out that was very impressive for an amateur.”

Sammy smiles. “Yea I know about God's sick joke.”

Medic and Spy chuckle to them selves while Scout looks confused. “What the hell are you talking about Sammy.”

“See Lapin there is a vital artery in the human skull it gets punctured you will die,” 

“The thing is though Herr Scout that artery is right here in the temple.” Medic points to his temple. “This is were the thinnest pieces of bone in the human skull is located. If you do it hard enough you can kill a person.”

“And that is what I did okay.” Sammy rubs her shoulder. “Damn this sword really gets heavy after a while.” 

Medic smiles. “I can heal you all if you want.”

Sammy groans. “Yea shoot me in the ass I love to have that happen again.”

Medic glares at her. “I have other ways of healing.” He takes out his amputator and stands strait putting the saw to his neck. He starts to look as if he is playing a violin some how sound is coming out and the ones around him had a faint red glow about them feeling better.”

Sammy makes a confused face as she heals. “How is he doing this? Where is the music coming from?.”

“Geez Sammy have you not learned about the Amputator? What weapons have you research?”

Sammy mumbles. “Mostly Sniper's....I have read some things on like Heavy's right now he has the buffalo steak sandvitch when eaten causes him to move faster his attacks are mini critical but he taken damage is increased by 25% and he can only use melee weapons. Which if you think about it, it's kinda useful due to him only having his fists as a weapon right now.” She rubs her arm. “You guys have a lot of weapons and don't get me started on Engie's stuff its so ugh.” She rubs her head and starts walking away. “I am helping Sniper now go have fun waiting for the door to open.”

Sammy goes up the steps seeing Sniper. “Hey honey.”

Sniper looks over noticing the glow over her eye. “They already took the first point they are about to cross.” 

Sammy nods readying her bow. “Okay I am ready.” 

He looks over worried. “So you took a lot of heads? I am guess due to how bright that glow is.”

Sammy shrugs. “Not really only took the Blu Sniper's and Demo's heads....he had a small collection to begin with. I worry this glow will mess up my aiming.”

“It might but you are doing really well Eldárwen” He blushes a bit as he shoots a flame arrow.”

She blushes while trying to aim. “Tim I am trying to concentrate.” She shoots her arrows out the music goes off. “I think I will stay up here and help you out.”

“Sam you did great down there, back to back with Demo it was great. I am fine on my own I have been doing it by myself for a long time. Go on have fun, you are doing great.” He smiles. “Now give them hell Eldárwen.” 

Sammy grabs her sword and smiles going down the stairs. She hears a Scottish voice. “Alright lads leave that lass for me. No way she is getting away with using a Spy trick to kill me.” 

Sammy gulps a bit. “Guess he is kinda mad.” She goes out taking her sword out running as fast as she can to the battle. “Oh man its crazy.” She watches seeing the mass of blue and red hitting each other. 

Scout stops besides her. “Hey Scooter wanna play jockey?” He smiles knowing what he was talking about. The two of them run over and jump. Sammy landed on the BLU Engineer taking off his hard hat and starts hitting him with the hilt of her sword. “Yeehaa.” Scout was laughing as he was being a jockey on the Pyro. 

Sammy was having so much fun confusing the Engineer that she didn't notice that the BLU Demo was behind her with is Eyelander. He stabs her from behind. Sammy falls down on the ground. The blood leaving her body. “Stick to your fantasy games, and your air conditioned command center.” The Demo laughs gaining the power from her heads. “Oh yes that power is mine. I will kill you all n ahhhh” 

Spy flicks the blood off his knife. “You got blood on my suit.”

Sammy wakes up on the floor. “Oh man my chest hurts.” She sits up hearing a faint beeping sound. “What is that sound?” She goes near the sound. She notices its from behind the brown wooden doors. “What the heck is behind there?” She opens the door a small bit noticing some computers. “Wait this place isn't even a castle?” She notices a booth. “Wait this is place a....oh god no.”

“Mission ends in 5....4....3....2....1 Victory.” The team runs back in happy. 

Sammy looks at them a bit angry. “This place is not even a real castle.”

Demo laughs. “Of course it isn't lass. What person in their right mind would like 18 people run around killing each other in a real castle?” He laughs. “Now lass stop being mad we are going back to base and we are going to have a big old feast. You did real well lass.”

“Uh I died.”

“We all did once but you took out lots of those Blus with your arrows and you took that Demo out when you weren't as high in health.” Demo slaps her back. “We are going back we are gonna party you did real well in your first official battle. I say we celebrate.”

Sammy shrugs. “Oh fine sure why not. I need a good drink any way.”


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back from battle.  
> Engie did something he isn’t supposed to do  
> Sniper is frisky and Sammy is kinda not wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to reread my fic. I noticed a plot hole that I will fix next chapter and then lets hope I get used to the grove of things. Ha ha ha ha. So I hope you guys understand. I also should write other fics minus Sammy Saga I have ideas and scripts but So lazy what is motivation again?

The team teleported back to base talking about the battle. Sammy laughs but she notices there was the smell in the air. She sniffs the air. “Hey! Do you guys smell that?”

The team looks at her then sniffs the air. Sniper takes a big sniff “It smells like barbeque.” He sniffs again. “But who could be working on barbeque? Truckie is too sick to work with food.”

The team walks to the mess hall following their noses to the source of the smokey meaty smell. They were soon outside seeing the stout Engineer in front of the meat smoker putting wood int the hatch, his nose and mouth covered with a red handkerchief. He grabs another piece of wood seeing the team standing in front of the pile curious. Engineer gulps. “Oh Bother.”

Sammy had her arms crossed. “Engie you got some Explaining to do. Shouldn't you be resting?”

Dell Stammers a bit then takes his helmet and handkerchief off. “I am sorry but see after every match on DeGroot Keep I make smoked giant turkey legs like they have at the Renaissance fairs. It's like a tradition Miss Sammy.”

Sammy pinches the bridge of her nose. “That is all well and good but you are sick, You are not supposed to handle food. I don't care if there is little you to food contact it is just...”

“But Miss Sammy.” Dell interrupted. “I am not sick.”

“So you lied?” Scooter asked. “Man you expect me to play hooky not you.” 

“I was sick but I....” He rolls his shoulders then slumps them a bit. “When you left...I snuck into Medic's office and used his spare medigun on myself. I know I shouldn't have but I didn't want to break tradition.” He looks at his team holding his hardhat tighter looking up at his friend hoping they understand.

Medics nostrils flared. “Mien hard hatted friend. Although I am impressed to know you understand the complex workings of my medigun.” 

“Complex? Pfft.” Scooter scoffs. “All you havta do is point and shoot and flip a switch to turn on the uber. No Big deal.”

Medic glares at Scooter. “There is more to it than point and shoot dummkopf. Just how your job is more than running and swinging a baseball bat!” Medic straitens up and looks back at Dell. “As I was saying. You know the rule. No one uses the medigun for illness or minor injuries.”

Sammy looks confused. “That isn't in the rules.”

“It is my rule we don’t need out bodies relying on this machine so much that when our contracts are up our bodies are unable to take care of itself.”

Sammy blinks nodding her head. “Okay that kinda makes since.” She looks at the smoker the meat did smell really good. “I know I should be mad at Dell, but since you are working so hard and I see no point in wasting the food....Oh why not let's have this medieval feast.”

The team cheers, Demo moves forward. “If ya wish for this to happen lass. I will need to get us some drinks.” He looks at Dell and smiles.

Dell smiles back. “Tavish the teleporter is set up for you go and get those drinks.” Tavish makes a wide grin and rushes off to the teleporter. He does a little jump kick when he goes in. Dell chuckles. “I don't know why but when DeGroot does that little move into my teleporter it makes me grin.” 

Sniper puts his hand on Sammy's shoulder. “Come on Sam we need to go and clean up.”

Medic nods. “Actually I need to see Sammy in my medical room. It is time for me to check her heart.”

Sammy's hand goes to her chest feeling her scar. She had forgotten that she had to have her heart checked after the emergency uber implant to keep her alive. “Doc can I you know get out of this corset shirt maybe clean up first?”

Medic nods. “Of course you can I need to prep my station and get my birds to stay in their place. Last thing I need is my bird in your chest.” He turns on his heel to go to his office.

Sammy looks at Sniper who smiles at her. “Come on Sam let me help you with that corset.”

The two of them walk to her room. After she closes the door Tim walked up behind her hugging her, he starts to kiss her neck. Sammy leans into him. “Tim what is this all about?”

Tim smiles. “Sorry Sam I just been holding this for a while. You were so great out there. When you pinned those Blus. It was bloody beautiful. Your handling of the situation was so great, a massive improvement since the last time. I am just so impressed. You were so efficient.” He kisses her neck again moving his hand to the laces of the corset front. His hand moves swiftly undoing the laces. “Feel better Sam?” 

Sammy chuckles. “Tim what are you doing I mean I know what you are doing. I mean why are you so frisky?”

Tim Smiles turning Sammy around blushing a small bit. “Well I guess it is due to....well... You know that high you get after riding a thrill ride?” Sammy nods. “Well I get that thrill when I do my job sometimes. Lately it has been a weak tingle, but after this match, crikey it is like when I first started doing this job. I don't know why but bugger it I like it.” He kisses Sammy softly then smirks. “How about you and me in the shower maybe we could?” He moves his hand that was on her hip to her rear.

“Uh Tim, listen I am all up for sexy times but uh. I am not really in the mood for shower hanky panky. What if we slip and fall and snap our necks? Fun fact Respawn keeps record of how you die and that would be kinda embarrassing.”

Tim removes his hands from her rear end. “That is logical and all that but part of me think that doesn't is the main reason.” He moves his hand to her cheek. “Come on Samantha. Tell me what's up?”

Sammy sighs softly. “Medic just reminded me why I am here. That and the whole mental image of Medic going through my chest and playing with my organs.” She shutters. “Having a vivid imagination kinda stinks some times you know?”

Tim puts his hand down. “I can understand that.” He smiles. “Why don't you change your shirt. Pick something that you wont mind getting blood on.” She raises her eyebrow curious at Tim's statement. “Just trust me Sam okay.”

Sammy nods taking her shirt off then walks to her closet opening it and reaching in grabbing an old gray shirt it has stains on it from paint. “Good thing I brought some of my old shirts I used for paintings.”

Tim chuckles at her statement. “You want me there with you?”

Sammy shakes her head. “Time I am a big girl. I can deal with a man with a questionable medical license cutting me open while I am awake taking my heart out and Tim please come with me I and hold my hand I am scared shitless.”

Tim Smiles taking his Larkin Robin hat off and replacing it with his normal slouch hat. “No worries Sam I will hold your hand.” He takes her hand opening the door. “Come on Sam you have a doctor's appointment.”


	3. Sammy Saga Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes under and learns about her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Okay I was reading my fic and I kinda noticed a plot hole. This is basically a chapter to put nice hot tar over the plot hole. Let’s hope it works. Also warning there is some guts and gore mentioned and all that.

Sammy and Tim Walked down the hall to the Medibay, Heavy was against the wall smiling. “Yaroslava.” He waves over to her. “I thought I could sit with you while you go under for first uber maintenance. I remember first time it can be very scary....but I see Sniper is with you.”

“Misha you can join us as long as Doc doesn't mind. Besides you have more experience with this uber maintenance then I do. You get yours worked on more due to all the times you get ubered.”

“You have good point Sniper. You know it will be interesting to see the process in another angle.”

Sammy groans. “As much as I love that you care about me Misha.” Sammy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I don't feel comfortable with another guy staring at my girls.”

Misha makes a confused face. “What girls.”

Tim sighs. “Misha she means her breast.” He then looks at Sammy. “Sam I told you how you need to wear an old shirt?”

“Yea?”

“Well Medic like to slice the shirt open. Don't ask why he just does. The shirt will cover your girls okay?” Sammy looks at him. “Sam they are just mounds of flesh.” He moves closer to Sammy whispering. “Besides he sees you as a sister remember?” He smiles a bit. “And if anything funny happens. I will go full Aussie and headbutt him alright?”

Sammy tries to hold back a giggle. “Oh fine Tim besides he has dealt with it more than you have.” Sammy looks at Misha. “I trust you big guy.”

Heavy nods and joins the two of them to the Medibay.

Medic finished prepping his station. When the trio walked in he smiled. “Hallo Sammy! I expected Herr Sniper to join you, but Misha really? I guess you thought because of all the times you have gone under. That is very nice of you.” He stood up strait and motions Sammy over to the surgical table. “Are you ready?”

Sammy takes a deep breath and lays on the table. “This isn't going to hurt?” 

Medic aimed the Medigun at her and adjusted the settings. “Now it won't.” He smiles.

Sammy closes her eyes as Medic cuts her shirt open there was a pause for a bit then his schapel went to her chest. Her body tenses up. Medic sighs softly. Heavy moves a bit in his char. “Yaroslava it is best to relax take a deep breath.

Sammy opens one of her eyes. “You try to relax when some one is about to play Surgeon Simulator on you.”

Heavy glares at her crossing his arms. It was the same look he would give his sisters when they were stubborn. “Yaroslava trust Medic he knows what he is doing.”

“To an extent.” Tim mumbles to himself.  
“What do you say Tim?”

“Nothing dear.” He moves his chair closer to Sammy and puts his hand over her holding it. “If you want I could hold your hand during the scary bits.” He smiles at her due to it being one of the first things he said to her when she first visited.

She smiles back lacking her fingers with his. “Thanks Tim.”

Medic coughs. “When you two are done making lovey dovey faces. Can I get back to my surgery bitte?” 

Sammy looks at medic and sticks her tongue out. “We are done. Get it over with.”

Medic smiles. “Danke.” He starts to take the scalpel to her and starts the sugery.

Minutes later her chest was open. It was surreal being awake while some one was rooting around in your body. She could feel his hands inside her and grabbing and moving parts around but there was no pain. It was very odd and she knew would have to experience this oddness for who knows how long.

Sammy eyes were shut during the process till Tim nudges her. “Hey Sam he is taking your heat out this is where it is going to be real weird.”

Sammy opens one of her eyes. She was still alive and breathing but in the Medic's hands was her heart. Her eyes open widely, something was different about her heart.

“Uh Doc. I don't suffer from that enlarged heart syndrome thing, and I know it has been a while since I was in Biology class but that doesn't look like my heart. Is this some kind of side effect.”

Medic started checking on the uber device. “Oh no it is not a side effect. This isn't your heart. When you were stabbed.”

“Wait Doc that isn't her heart?” Tim looks confused. “I thought you just stuck an uber on her heart to keep it together from that stabbing?” 

Medic chuckles. “Oh Herr Sniper. That is so cute you thought that.” He adjusts his glasses. “If you put my uber device on a human heart, the heart well....it explodes. The only heart that can handle the charge is the mega baboon heart.”

Sammy sits up quickly. “It what.”

Misha nods. “So that is what that noise was.”

Tim puts Sammy down trying to calm her. “Okay Doctor than why not just replace her heart with a normal mega baboon. I am taking a guess her heart was too damaged to repair it yea?”

“Well yes her heart was very damaged as for why the uber....I had a feeling after the fiasco she would be made to work here. So why not kill two birds with one stone?” His doves started giving scared coos. “It is just an expression mein babies.” He walks back with her heart. “Even if they didn't bring her back I have no idea if her body would accept the heart on its own and how could she get the medications she would need. I don't know what her insurance accepts, and technically I don't have a medical lisence.”

Sammy sits up. “You don't have a what now?”

Tim pushes her down slowly. “You knew that Sam relax.”

“So I put the device on her heart knowing it would register her for the Medibeam.” He puts the hear in her. “I know I should have asked her but she was about to die it was the best I could do.” He then turns the Medigun on to full and shoots her. Her body heals and her shirt becomes mended.

Sammy sits up the new information sinking in. “So you did what was best?”

Medic nods. “I know....I should have told you, but you were in such shock. I didn't want you to live your life differently. You are still the same as if you had a normal heart....well minus that little effect due to my hurried placement.”

Misha raises his eyebrow. “What little effect?”

Medic grins. “Well you see when Sammy has an or....”

Tim lunges and covers Medic's mouth. “Doc there is this thing called Doctor patient confidentiality.”

Medic rolls his eyes then removes Tim's hand. “I think her little side effect is interesting.”

“You are not talking about how I have a slight uber effect when I....damn you almost made me say it.” Sammy gets off the gurney and stretches. “I am gonna check on dell I wanna see how long it will take for dinner.”

Medic smiles. “Please tell us how long it will take. Those turkey legs are so good.” The doves fly down cooing anxiously. “I said turkey....why would I eat dove?”

Sammy laughs. “Okay. I am going now. Tim you coming with?”

“I need to talk to sniper about helping me make bullets for Sasha.”

Tim looks at him. “Need help with the delicate work eh? Sam I hope you are okay with that.”

Sammy nods. “I can do this myself.” She smiles and walks out of the Medibay.


	4. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some final prep happening for the feast.  
> Sammy finds out something about Engineer.  
> Sammy and Spy freak out Scout.  
> Medic has to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I have for a long LONG time had the head cannon about Engineer and now I finally put it into a fic. I was going to use it for another scene but that scene in question I can’t find were to put it. Also the other bit with Spy Scout and Sammy I am sorry I had to do it. I thought it would be funny as heck.

Outside of the base near the smoker. Dell was lounging on his metal lounge chair that had an umbrella attached to it. He had his guitar out strumming a little tune.

Scout was outside as well throwing a baseball to a wall and catching it. He was practicing his swing earlier till he accidentally hit Dell in the back the was told if he kept doing that his sandman would be used for kindling.

Sammy walked out. “Hey Dell how are those turkey legs doing?”

Dell smiles looking over. “Well Miss Sammy they are doing wonderfully, thanks to Pyro chopping more wood for me.” Pyro then walked to the smoker with an armful of would looking so proud of themselves. “Ever since I taught Pyro how to work my smoker the job has become even more relaxing.” Dell chuckles a bit. “I do have to check to make sure Pyro doesn't burn the meat.”

Pyro crosses their arms and huffs.

“Oh don't be like that. I trust you Pyro but I have to do something. Right?”

Scout looks over. “Hey Sammy how was your appointment with Doc?” 

Sammy sighs rubbing over her heart a bit. “It was fine can we talk about something else?” It was obvious she was not in a mood to talk about it.

“Uh okay um....” Scooter starts to think a bit then smiles. “Hey Engineer can you play that tune you were playing?”

Dell chuckles. “Son I have been playing a lot of tunes could you be more specific?” 

“The one you usually duet with Medic and his violin.”

“I have done a couple of duets with Medic Slim it more.”

Scout groans. “Come on man you know the one we talked about earlier.”

Dell smiles. “Settle down partner I know the one you are talking about.” He chuckles a bit and starts to play.

Sammy listens carefully her eyes light up and starts to sing. “Take my love, take my land, take me where I can not stand. I don't care I'm still free you can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black tell them I ain't coming back. Burn the land and boil the sea you can't take the sky from me.” She smiles a bit. “There's no place I could be since I found Serenity. You can't take the sky from me.”

Dell keeps playing a bit. “Mind if I cut in and sing?”

Sammy shakes her head. “Be my guest.”

They both sing together. “Take my love, take my land, take me where I can not stand. I don't care I'm still free you can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black tell them I ain't coming back. Burn the land and boil the sea you can't take the sky from me.” She smiles a bit. “There's no place I could be since I found Serenity. You can't take the sky from me.”

Pyro starts clapping when the song ends. “Hmph hmph.”

Scout laughs. “Seems like Pyro likes your singing Sammy. I told you just like Snipes tells ya. You can sing.”

Sammy groans. “Yes and when more and more find out they will expect me to be their little radio entertainer....I hate it.” She then looks at Dell. “So you are a brown coat huh?”

Dell nods. “I love the concept. It was futuristic but rustic I love that aesthetic. The characters I could relate to.”

“Hmf nff mmmm ffffy”

“Yes and the Engineer lady is pretty.” Dell shakes his head. “Pyro likes to watch it with me some times.”

“Hn mmfff nh fffmm”

“Pyro love the dress.”

Sammy smiles. “You mean the pink one?” She smiles. “Too much foofaraw. If I'm gonna wear a dress, I want something with more slink.”

Engie smiles. “You want a slinky dress I can buy you a slinky dress. Captain, can I have money for a slinking dress?”

Scout laughs. “I'll chip in.”

Sammy looks at Scout. “I can hurt you.” She snorts. “Can you tell I made Scooter watch the show a couple of times?”

“Like it was punishment.” Scout smiles. “I really liked Inara. Woo I would love to have a session with her.”

“There is more to being a companion than sexual congress. There is conversation, the enjoyment of one another's company .” Spy steps out of the shadows. “Or were you not paying attention to that Lapin?”

Sammy looked at Spy who currently had his balaclava off. “You're wear a brown coat Pepé?”

Spy makes a confused face. “Sammy I always wear a brown....oh wait that is the term for fans of Firefly. I do watch it on occasion when nothing else is on. Would you call me a fan like you and Engie....no.” He smirks. “I only came because I heard our little song bird Sammy. I just had to listen.” He smiles at her.

“I told you Scooter as soon as people hear me sing they.” 

Spy puts up his hand. “I have heard your earlier complaint and I understand completely.”  
Sammy groans. “So her is a question. Why the heck are you out here?”

Spy rolls his shoulders. “I am here to have a time estimate when dinner will be done. I am making the side dishes. I have already put the dessert in the oven, I want to make the other dishes.”

“It will be a while Spy. Why don't you and Sammy work on the sides?”

“Oh right what makes you think I want to work on side dishes?” Sammy chuckles a bit. “I am kidding of course. I can make something.” She thinks a bit. “It wont be historically accurate but I could make some roasted potatoes.”

Scout raised his eyebrow confused. “Wait how are potatoes not historically accurate?”

“Scooter the medieval people thought potatoes were poisonous.”

“Why would they think that?”

“Because they are a member of the nightshade family.”

“A nightshade is?”

“Allow me to explain this one to Lapin. A nightshade is a poisonous plant.”

“Wait potatoes are a part of this family.” He makes a shocked expression. “Oh god....OH GOD! I really love potatoes. I always had french fries with my burgers. Oh GOD!”

Spy smiles wickedly. “Other memebers of the nightshade family include tomatoes, many species of sweet and hot peppers, and eggplant.”

Scout starts holding himself. “No, No NO. I like those I love ketchup on my fries that is like double fisting poison. Peppers I eat those on my sausage hoggies. Not eggplant anything but that, Ma's eggplant parm is heaven on earth due to the family homemade tomato sauce recipe. Oh god I'm gonna die. Aren't I. Oh god Sammy why didn't you tell me this?”

Medic walks out. “Engineer how much.”

Scooter runs and grabs Medic. “Give it to me strait Doc how long do I have to live?”

Medic looks at Scooter confused. “What in the name of Goit are you talking about?”

“Doc I really love french fries, peppers on my hoggies, tomato sauce, and Ma's eggplant parm, Now tell me when am I gonna die?” Scooter looked at him with pleading eyes.

Medic Rolled his eyes then groans. “Oh mein goit. Who told him those plants were members of the nightshade family?”

Scooter sniffles. “Well Sammy pointed out how roasted potatoes are not historically accurate. Then Spy told me what a nightshade was.”

“Scout the amount you need to cause any damage would be to much for you. You will die from bursting your stomach lining and even then that is impossible for alone to do.”

Scout looks up and smiles. “You mean I ain't gonna die?”

“Well not from that at least and as long as we have this job, respawn will take care of that ja?”

Scout hugs the Medic tightly. “Doc you are the greatest. Sammy ya hear that?” He turns around. “Sammy” She wasn't there neither was Spy. “Frenchy and Sammy are missing. Where did they go?”

Engie sits up. “While you had your little crisis those two went to the kitchen to take care of dinner.” He leans back in the chair. “You better go and git I need some time with the food.” He waves Scooter away. “You heard me git.”

Time had past. Spy and Sammy finished the side dishes of roasted potatoes, glazed carrots, green beans, a salad as well as a couple of other sides.

Spy and Sammy were setting up the table. Demo kept walking past the two of them holding barrels. Sammy started getting curious. “Tavish what the heck are you doing?”

Tavish grinned. “Well lass we are having a medieval feast and no medieval feast is complete with out honey mead.” 

“How in the name of Dionysus did you get honey mead?”

Tavish smiles and then winked at her. “Ancient Scottish secret.”

Sammy chuckled. “Oh fine well at least I get to find out if honey mead doesn't cause hang overs or not.” 

Spy mumbles. “If not just jump off the rough it is high enough to have respawn pick you up.”

Sammy looks over. “You say something Pepé?”

“No nothing. I think we are ready to call the team in.”

Sammy nods and hits the food bell. “Let's get this medieval party started.”


End file.
